


Cats and Dinos

by Robuya



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Cats, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 15:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4672091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robuya/pseuds/Robuya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grimlock faces his worst fear, and makes a friend doing so. Fluffy fic, slight Grimbee if you squint</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cats and Dinos

Grimlock was not one for patrol duty.

It was rarely eventful, something the dinobot still hadn't gotten used to. He lived for excitement, for activity, for... anything but _this_. Walking through the woods. Alone. Bored.

Sure, Earth had it's charms, as Bee oh so eagerly tried to convince them every day. Grimlock could admit that the sights and smells and sounds were nice. Nothing like home, but nice. Better than a holding cell or stasis pod on a prison ship traversing through space.

But this planet was fragile; Grimlock wasn't used to watching his step to this extent. It was fragile, soft, delicate. At least most of it. And that meant being careful, which was just not the way of a dinobot. Dinobots were made to hunt, to fight, to ruff and tumble, putting it simply. At least that's what he'd been taught growing up.

But that wasn't how Autobots worked. In Bumbebee's, Strongarm's, and Drift's opinion, that is. Sideswipe would probably disagree, but that was Sideswipe. And Fixit, well, ever since that day where the minicon made it obvious he was quite a fan of gladiatorial matches, Grimlock would put him on team “ruff and tumble”. Despite that, Grimlock was no longer free to wreck and smash whatever and whenever he pleased. Well, it wasn't that he wasn't allowed, but Bee would be disappointed if he did, so Grimlock was doing his best to be a good Autobot.

And that meant patrol duty.

And _that_ meant being quiet, and observant, and bored.

“Grimlock reporting in,” his gruff voice betrayed his lack of enthusiasm for current activities, “wiiith nothing. At all. Still...”

“Alright, Grimlock, thanks for the check in,” came Fixit's affirmation in his usual chipper tone.

“No problem. Grimlock out.”

A long, heavy sigh escaped the dinobot as he continued to trudge on. Trudge, not stomp. Don't want to break anything organic.

His shift continued like that, as it usually did, as he slowly widened his perimeter. He had a later shift, which became obvious when the sun began to set, oranges and golds glinting through the leaves off his plating. It was time to head back.

Turning to head home, he cut through a small river, the cool, spring-fed water momentarily soothing his peds and knee joints. Yeah, Earth had it's perks.

He came to a highway, and remained in the treeline as he checked both ways, wary of humans and their non-transforming cars. Personally, he didn't really care if he was spotted by a native, but Bee's forced-low way of speaking chimed in his helm, “Robots in disguise, Grim.” The dinobot huffed.

Coast clear, he crossed the asphalt, hot from the noon sun. As he made his way over though, he noticed a box sitting on the roadside gravel. It had thick, black, human writing on the side, runny and hard to read (even if he could read their language) due to the rain that morning, most likely. It was also pretty much empty, the four flaps on top flipped open. There was a blanket and a bowl inside, nothing else.

“Huh...,”he mused to himself, “weird.” Shrugging wide shoulders, he continued home. Or he would have, if a high-pitched, frantic sound hadn't drawn his attention. It came from the treeline he was heading for, and as he drew closer, it was obvious it was coming from _up_. The sound nagged at his memories, and instilled instant apprehension in him. When his searching optics finally found the source of the sound, he understood why.

“ _GAH!_ ” An unbridled shriek left him as he staggered back, nearly falling on his aft. “C-CAT!”

His worst fear, a small, large-eyed, fanged and clawed organic clung to the tree. It stared at him, brown and white fur standing on end thanks to his abrupt loudness. It kept staring, ears swiveling in distress, and Grimlock couldn't help but whimper, “Please don't jump at me...” It could too, if it wanted, being practically right above him at the moment. But, to his surprise, it shimmied backwards on it's branch towards the trunk of the tree, pale blue eyes still watching him.

Grimlock stayed still, not wanting to provoke it. He knew he should probably move, the road laying not far away and therefore making him very vulnerable to human eyes right now, but he couldn't. In the tense stillness on both strangers' parts, Grimlock couldn't help but study it. The creature was small, _really_ small. He wasn't an expert on Earth's animals, but going by Cybertronian logic, it was either young, or a mini, but he didn't think Earth had minis of things...

That pointless trail of thought ended when a plaintive mewl came from the cat, just like it had been doing before. Except now it seemed less aimless, and more directed at him.

“Uhh.” What did it want? For him to go away? Help? Energon from an innocent dinobot? It cried again.

Probably help, then.

“Ohh,” he moaned, hunched as he scurried past the tree to a fallen branch. He picked it up and returned to the cat, and stuck it out towards it. He whined, “Just... climb on, or something. Come on.” The small cat didn't understand the gesture, apparently, since it hurriedly shuffled back on the branch again, now pressed up to the trunk. Grimlock kept the stick up, gently moving it toward the cat, “Come on...”

The cat turned and placed it's paws on the trunk, hesitant to climb.

“Ugh, look, I'm trying to help! See? Just get on the stick!” He didn't sound nearly as forceful as he meant to be.

Then, to his dismay, the cat began to clumsily climb to the next limb, claws gripping, but badly. Grimlock felt his frame tense. “P-please don't do that! Cat! Don't d-auughh!”

The feline had made it to the branch, but lacked the strength to heave it's body up, leaving it to dangle and cry. The dinobot danced from ped to ped, clawed servos holding his head in anxiety. A high whine left him, as he watched the animal hang and wiggle and kick. When small claws couldn't hold any longer, servos flew from helm to catch the falling creature.

Grimlock stood, optics wide and arms outstretched as far as they could go in front of him, holding the small, furry bundle away from his face.

“... I won't move if you won't move,” he whispered. As if to mock him, the cat began crawling across his palms towards his wrists. “GEH! Nonono--!” He was quick to run back to the box and tilt the animal into it. Grimlock closed the top to the best of his large-clawed ability, and danced back to the treeline. He spun to watch the box, expecting a hissing beast to pop out and chase him down, but settled when nothing of the sort occurred. Spark slowing it's panicked pulse, he heaved a sigh with a dramatic, “phew!”

Good deed now done, and mighty proud for facing his fear, he turned back to the trees, ready for home.

 _Mewwwww_...

The dinobot stilled, ped still raised. He slumped, helm shaking. Damn his soft spark...

Edging his way back to the box, checking for vehicles once again, he bent and picked it up and brought it back to the trees. Crouching, he set it down and, slowly, opened it back up.

Big, blue eyes captured his instantly, and Grimlock grimaced apologetically.

“Sorry, you scared me,” he found himself admitting. The cat meowed, as if in acceptance, and Grimlock let slip a grin. Lifting a servo, hesitating only briefly, he reached in. Right before touching the little animal, he stopped, gauging it's willingness to be touched. When nothing happened, he gingerly stroked it's cheek with the flat side of his claw. The affect was immediate, and he nearly gasped when the cat leaned into his touch and pushed forward against it, rubbing it's neck too. Now a full-blown smile was on his faceplates.

“You're not so bad,” he chuckled, as he stilled his servo to let the cat rub against it as it pleased. He noticed a small tremble against his claw, and tilted his helm worriedly. “Aw, are you cold?” he asked, remembering how organics tended to shiver when they got even a little cold. Cybertronians did too, but it took extremely low temperatures. This thing was so small, he wouldn't be surprised if it was chilled. But then he heard a very, very small rumbling coming from the cat. His optics brightened.

“You rumble? I do that too!”

The cat merely continued it's rubbing and rumbling, tail high as it paced back and forth between his claws. Grimlock laughed.

“I didn't know cats did that. Neat,” he hummed, and began to actively stroke it's sides and back, but it's favourite place seemed to be it's cheeks. They continued, and night quickly set in. Grimlock looked up from his petting, brows knit. He really needed to head back, or Bee would scold him, which would be followed by one of Strongarm's beloved lectures. Just then, his comm. beeped.

Speak of Unicron.

The dinobot pressed his comm. units manual reply, “Um, Grimlock here.”

“Grim?” It was Bumblebee this time. 'Worrywart,' the dinobot snickered mentally. “Where are you? Your shift ended an hour ago.”

Had he been here that long? Huh. “Oh, sorry, Boss. I found something.”

“You did? What is it? A pod?”

“Huh?” Oops, he had said that wrong, “N-no. Nothin' Decepticon-y...”

His mentor's--friend's--... what were they now? Bee's reply was a mix of relief and disappointment, “Alright, then what did you find, big guy?”

Grimlock paused to grin at the nickname, then declared with not a hint of mischief, “I'll just bring it back to show you all.”

“Oookay... As long as it's safe.”

He snorted, “It's safe!” Ironic that the mech recently afraid of cats is saying this...

“Alright Grim, I trust you. Hurry back, okay?”

“Sure thing, Boss Bot,” he sang as he patted the cat lightly, shushing it's inquisitive mew, “Back in a jivvy.”

“That's 'jiffy', Grim.”

The dinobot just made a noncommittal sound as he hung up and folded up the box, whispering a small apology, “I'll let you out soon. We're goin' home, little 'bit*”

And all the way back, the dinobot-who-isn't-fond-of-being-careful, was very careful with his precious package, keeping it steady and close to his frame as he walked, not stomped.

*~*~*

His team was waiting for him when the gate opened, eagerly awaiting his surprise. Grimlock grinned as all optics focused on the box in his servos, questions starting to fly.

Grimlock merely walked past them, making his way to the center of the scrapyard where Denny's workbench sat. He set the box down on it and turned to the group that had followed him.

“Quit stallin' Grim, what'd you find,” Sideswipe whined, who was then shushed by Strongarm, despite the curiosity in her own optics. Grimlock laughed, but a gasp from behind him halted the jovial mood. They all turned to see Russell reaching into the box, awe and happiness printed on his young face.

“A kitten! Grim, where'd you find her?”

Grim stared at him, then turned to see his teammates' reactions, but they had already weaved around his bulk to see what Russell now held.

“Ooh! A tiny organic,” Strongarm cooed, reaching out to touch the kitten much like she had to Russell when they had first met. She was gentler this time though, the animal's size softening her touch.

Sideswipe huffed a quiet chuckle, “It's pretty cute.”

“Yeah she is,” Grim said proudly, as if he had created the young cat himself. He reached to lift his find out of the young Clay's hands, “I found her by the road.”

There was a small cough, a very earthly mannerism, as Bee spoke up, “Um, Grimlock? I thought cats were a Big No for you?”

Grimlock felt heat rise to his faceplates, so he lifted the kitten to his cheek in a bad attempt to cover the fact. She rubbed her head against him “They... were, yeah.”

“And now they're not?” Bee was grinning slyly.

“They're not so sca--... bad.”

His team chuckled good-naturedly, and he received pats on the arm and back. The three minicons 'awwed' when the kitten licked at Grimlock's face, instinct to groom strong. The group mingled for a short while, listening to their large teammate animatedly tell of how he rescued the helpless little damsel of a cat. There was laughter and friendly jabs at Grimlock's courage, but really, they were all proud of him. Small as it seemed, he had overcome a personal obstacle today.

That was why Bumblebee was hesitant to bring up an important, and probably hard to accept subject.

“Grimlock... I'm really glad you saved this kitten, and I'm very proud of you,” Grimlock ducked his head shyly at this, “but... Ah, well...” Everyone was watching him expectantly. He sighed, servo rubbing at his neck, “I'm afraid we can't keep her, guys.”

The reaction was immediate, confused and upset outbursts thrown his way.

“What!? Aw come on, Bee,” Sideswipe shouted.

Even Drift joined in, “Sir, can't we discuss it?”

“There's not much to discuss, guys," he bemoaned. "I'm really sorry, but we already have enough trouble keeping Russell and Denny, and even you three, out from under foot,” he explained, tone regretful as he gestured to the minicons. “A cat is even smaller. And quieter. What if one of us didn't see her, and...,” he slumped, hands out as if pleading for understanding, “And we don't know the first thing about caring for an Earth pet. Come on guys, you have to see my reasoning here...”

There was shuffling of peds and crossing of arms. When it looked as though Russell was going to argue, Grimlock shook his head at him, and spoke up, “Bee's right.”

They all looked to him, exclamations of confusion from each.

He looked down, claw distractedly petting the kitten, who looked nothing but content. “Bee's right. It's not safe for her. I want to keep her but...”

The yellow mech stepped forward, placing a servo on Grimlock's arm, “I'm so sorry, Grim.”

“S'okay. I understand.”

Bumblebee's face pinched in sympathy and guilt. He hadn't felt this awful in a long time. “We'll keep her here for the night. Give her some food and water; Russell can help you. Then Denny can take her to a caretaker tomorrow until she finds a home.”

Grimlock nodded, and without a word, picked up the box and retreated to his quarters.

The team leader let out a quiet groan, guilt eating him up. He looked to Strongarm, who had stepped up beside him as everyone had left for their own quarters, “Am I a bad person? For doing that?”

His pupil smiled reassuringly, but it came off as more of a grimace, “Nooo. Not... completely.”

Bumblebee's groan was more pained this time. 

*~*~*

A large servo carefully placed a small bowl of “tuna” in the box, next to a refilled water bowl. It wasn't proper cat food, apparently, but it would suffice for a night. Russell had said the kitten, despite being very young, was old enough to eat solid food. It had surprised him to learn that many animals, largely mammals, could only consume liquids for a while after being born. Not water, or energon, but something the animals could make themselves. That had confused him, because how can something that uses fuel, make fuel? Grimlock had dismissed it as yet another strange thing organics did.

Russell returned from his trailer, a blanket draped over one arm, and a disc of what looked like foam in the other. At the dinobot's curious head-tilt, the youth gave it a little wave of the foam, “Dad let me cut open an old bar stool, so we can use this as padding for her bed.”

Grimlock smiled, optics squinted in appreciation, “Thanks, Russ. She'll like that.”

Russell made quick work of placing the pad under the two blankets, one old and one new. He said keeping the old one would comfort her, the smell being familiar. Grimlock had to agree. He found, smell being his strongest sense, scents could be very soothing. When the bed was ready, Grimlock reached up to the crook of his neck where the small bundle of fur had been curled and keeping warm. She had already found a comfortable niche, and mewled quietly in dislike when he pulled her away from it, placing her in the box. He watched as she immediately went for the tuna, sniffing briefly before lapping it up. It was gone quickly, and after a few laps of water, she turned and began pawing and gripping at the blankets.

“What's she doing? Doesn't she like it?” 

Russell laughed quietly, “She loves it, Grim! She's just getting comfy.”

The dinobot made a soft sound of understanding, and nearly giggled when the kitten stretched, the pose looking incredibly silly. And with that, the young feline settled, curling up once more, and falling asleep with an ease only young things could.

Hunched over the box, he watched her small form rise and fall with, compared to his own, quick breaths. Part of him didn't want to recharge; he just wanted to watch her, and enjoy the little time they had before she had to leave. Grimlock's smile fell, a look of loss crossing his features as he quelled an urge to pet her again. He understood Bumblebee's decision, he really did. Just the thought of the kitten getting underped at the wrong moment made his tank drop. She'd be safe and happy with a family of humans...

Someone sniffled, and he only realized it was himself when he felt a small, warm hand pat his knee. Russell didn't say anything except a quiet, “Don't be sad, Grim. You rescued her and now she gets another chance. That's what matters.” A few more reassuring pats, and the boy left the dinobot to his thoughts.

For a little while, the dinobot sat quietly, occasionally shifting and moving the kitten's blanket, tucking her in over and over again. But it had been a long day, and, frame feeling heavy and tired, Grimlock lifted his legs up onto his large makeshift berth and settled back. Swinging an arm over to his side table—a rusty, but clean dumpster turned on it's side—he picked up the old radio Denny had given to him when the dinobot had shown interest in it. The sound wasn't great, and he had incredible trouble tuning the small knobs, but he liked it. And he liked the kind of music humans made too. Different, but good. He turned it on, his favourite station already selected, and put it back as soft, somewhat static-y drums, guitar, and vocals wavered throughout his living space.

Venting into the near-quiet, he closed his optics, “G'night, kitty.”

There was no audible reply, but it didn't matter. Just having someone there with him was enough to soothe the mech into a dreamless sleep.

*~*~*

Early the next morning, after breakfast and early rations and tuna had been had, everyone gathered by the open front gate, Denny's truck parked right out front. The scrapyard keeper was standing ready by the driver's-side door, a sad downturn of his beard as he watched the largest member of their metal friends bid a wobbly lipped farewell to his recently found companion.

“You're sure she'll be taken care of?” The green mech was reluctant to let go of the kitten he had cradled to his neck, said kitten busy rubbing against his chin and purring away.

Denny walked forward as his son once again patiently reassured Grimlock, “Yes, Grim. We're taking her straight to the Humane Society, and they'll keep her fed and safe and happy until someone adopts her.” Grimlock didn't seem any more inclined to let go of his cat, but the pressure of everyone waiting on him, and Bumblebee's servo on his arm, finally pushed home that it was time.

Lifting the kitten to his faceplates, he mumbled, his gruff voice now tipping between high and low, “You'll be alright... Glad I found you. B-be good, 'kay?” His friend didn't understand his words, but seemed to sense his upset, as she pushed her head against the space between his optics. Big, blue tears of optical fluid that had been glittering on the edges of his vision finally spilled over as he leaned down to hand her over to Russell, a loud sniffle escaping him.

Everyone watched the scene with sympathy, but Bumblebee felt that plus a good deal of guilt. All he could do was take Grimlock's servo in his and pat it with the other, as he watched the younger Clay retreat with the cat in his arms, mouthing a 'sorry' at the dinobot.

Grimlock sniffed again, voice tight, as he waved weakly, “Bye, Scratch...”

Bumblebee's helm shot up to look at him, pained shock on his face, “You named her?” Grimlock only nodded, optics now on the ground as he heard the car door open. Bee looked forward, brows knit, as he and Russell exchanged a glance. Expression firmed in thought, and then softened. The yellow mech smiled; he'd made a decision. Throwing his arms up, his voice took on a mock-dramatic lilt, “What? Well now you have to keep her!”

Wet optics met his, a weak but curious grunt aimed his way, “huh?”

“Don't you know?” Bee waggled a digit at the larger mech as he walked over to Russell, taking the cat from him with a wink, “Once you name something, you can't give it away.”

The dinobot's round optics only grew more round as his kitten was brought back to him and placed in his servos. He stared at Bee, question going unasked but still loud and clear.

His leader stroked between the kitten's ears, looking properly chagrined as he said, “I don't know what I was thinking when I told you to give her up. You two are obviously inseparable. I'm sorry, big guy.”

“Really?” It was barely a squeak of a question, and then Grimlock bounced as he nearly crowed, “I can keep her!?”

Bumblebee laughed, along with the rest of the team, as he nodded and grinned. Grimlock released an exulted belly laugh as he danced about, a short song leaving him he was often wont to do, “Scratch and Grimlooock, the 'con crushin', fight winnin' teeeeam~!”

There was more laughter, until Sideswipe piped up, "So, Bee! Does this 'rule' mean I can--"

" _No_."

\---

Grimlock was not one for patrol duty, as it was rarely eventful, but... this time, not so much.

**Author's Note:**

> * "bit", a term of affection for young Cybertronians  
> The song playing on Grim's radio is One Man Wrecking Machine by Guster. Have a listen! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FrreDSNmT04
> 
> I think this might be a part of a series of connected fics that I hope to eventually write. The focus will be of how Team Bee, as well as canon characters I hope to introduce, will grow from being just a team, to a family.


End file.
